Working the Body Shop - Part 3
Zone 21 The Body Shop 0715L "Edger, you low life drek eating vulture... " Nagoya announce catching the image of the well dressed Fixer and the trio of neatly dressed goons that shadowed him on the security screens. " I'm pretty sure that the last time we spoke that I swore to myself that I would never do business with your maggot filled ass again." "Mei, my girl you wound me... " Edger breathed into the mic in that thick old world accent of his. Nagoya frowned. " Edger, I qualified at 97% in my range tests and that was before upgrades. If I get it in my head to shoot your ass just wounding you is a very unlikely outcome." The Fixer laughed as he drew closer to the cam, his features filling the screen. "Luv you can't honestly still be holding a grudge against me over what happened ... It was just a big misinderstanding is all. Just some of the less experienced boys letting thier dicks do their thinking for them." Nagoya hissed her annoyance into the mic. "As I recall four of your lowlife goons broke into my shop with every intention or raping and murdering my ass in my own bed." Edger nodded. " I know, I know, but like I told you it was not with my approval nor under my orders and as I recall you handled the situation right and proper didn't you? " "As recall I just killed them..." Nagoya she stated plainly. " No Luv you didn't -just- kill them." Edger chuckled softly. " No, you beat the fear of God into them, than hung them up like sides of beef and systematically cut them apart piece by piece over several hours laughing like a banshee the entire time." Nagoya bit her lower lip saying nothing. " And that Luv, that wasn't even the best part. No you than sent me the heads all wrapped up like holiday gifts via special courier with a pretty little red card and a copy of the AR recording of the hell you inflicted on them for me to enjoy in the privacy of my own home." Edger was silent for a moment before continuing. "Even the Boss enjoyed your work... loved it infact... I dont even know how she got a copy of the original AR you sent me but she did and really enjoyed them and even still does watching them now and than when she's in one of her moods. Says they cheer her up if you can believe it." Edger paused briefly before continuing. "She called me into her office that very night to have a nice long sit down with me to talk over the whole affair. You know what she said... She tells me that if I had given the order than she couldn't let the matter slide. You know the Boss Business is business after all and she'd can't just let insult like her people getting butchered slide but I said no ... It was my fault and that blame for my boys slipping the leash was mine as well. I told the Doc she does the best work and is good to have on the payroll. I told her that no one can take a guy apart a put them back together like you can." "Honestly Edger, You keep talking sweet to me and I'm gonna start pissing honey." Nagoya offered rolling her eyes. " Fine we'll talk business but your goons stay outside. I have enough shit on the floor in here without adding to it."